


In Pursuit Of Joy

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Boyfriends, Community: comment_fic, Cookies, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Holidays, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-06-06 15:35:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6759736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for the comment_fic prompt; Arrow, Oliver/any male, rare gentle moment</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Pursuit Of Joy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [storiesfortravellers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/gifts).



At home, in their cozy, cute cottage in the wood, Roy's attempt at baking was not turning out as he would've liked. He was certain it could not be done--even though he followed the directions to the letter, reading each step carefully before beginning. He was rocking and rolling until the baking portion of the task. 

That was when he got...a little distracted. Kissing Oliver and nibbling on his sweet lips, enjoying being hugged by the man he loved with all his life, took his mind off the task. Somewhere between the kindhearted “I love you” and the “You’re the love of my life, my soul mate. You are my dream come true” Roy missed the sound of the timer dinging. 

Thus, he ended up with burnt cookies. How freaking hard could it be to make cookies? Very hard, it would seem. It was a task he could not do! Ollie was enticed to believe him, given that the countertops a mess with soggy cookie batter, spilled milk, and cracked eggs and not one, or two, but three silver smoking cookie sheets lay on the counter. None of the cookies could be salvaged; they were brunt to a crisp and as black as night. 

Roy sighed in defeat and hung his head. He wanted to do something wonderfully sweet for Ollie for the holidays, but it turned out cooking was a task left best for professional chiefs. 

Oliver doesn’t care about the cookies; it was the kindhearted thought that mattered most and he was not going to allow a few failed cookies steal his boyfriends smile. He walked over to Roy, looped his arms around his waist and pulled him closer, hugging him fondly. 

The younger man turned in his lover's arms and hugged him tightly, moping adorably as he pressed his face to Oliver’s chest. “I just wanted to do something special for you, but I’m a screw up.” 

“No, baby. You are not a screw up,” Oliver assured as he pulled back and palmed Roy's cheeks, making his lover look up at him. “We just...got a little distracted.” He smiled coyly, making Roy blush rosy pink. "How about we skip the cookies and just make some hot coco and snuggle in front to the cozy fire. How does that sound?" 

“That sounds like heaven.” Kissing Oliver’s forehead, he retreated to the living room while Ollie makes two cups of delicious cocoa with caramel drizzle and whipped cream. 

When Oliver returns to the living room a few minutes later with the drinks in hand he finds his lover sitting on the floor and cuddled with a blanket waiting for him. Roy smiles, a warm blush on his cheeks. “Come here, my prince, and kiss me.” 

Smirking, a little tingle warmth glows in Oliver's heart and he gets a bubbly feeling that starts in his toes, makes him crinkle his nose. He joins Roy, embraces him, and pecks him on the lips as they cozy fire warms them. When he wraps his arms around Roy, the younger man steals a few little kisses before he rests his head on his shoulder and closes his eyes. “I love you, Oliver.” 

Ollie cherished this moment of devotion and tenderness as he palmed Roy’s cheek and drew him in for an angelically soft, loving kiss. 

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/588781.html?thread=82043117#/t82043117)


End file.
